Terry
This page is for the anime main dinosaur. For his species, see Tyrannosaurus. Terry (Tirano) is the Alpha Gang's first dinosaur. He is voiced by Yuuka Nakatsukasa in the Japanese version. Statistics *Species: Tyrannosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Paper *Owner: Alpha Gang (usually Ursula or Dr. Z) *Name: Terry (Tirano) *Debut: Prehistory in the Making *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp, Ace, Paris, Spiny, Tank, Styracosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Altirhinus, Iguanodon, Pteranodon, Saurophaganax, Fukuisaurus, Black Tyrannosaurus, Edmontonia, Gigas *Other: He can be upgraded to Super Terry in the arcade game, and has a DinoTector form in the arcade and anime. Terry is also the first dinosaur the Alpha Gang had. He also has a strong rivalry with Chomp, as Chomp was the first dinosaur to defeat him. Move Cards ;Volcano Burst :Terry's first move card. Terry burns his opponent in a burst of fire. ;Neck Crusher :Terry throws the dinosaur into the air, then slams its neck with his tail. It was first used against Tank. ;Tag Team :Pawpawsaurus defended Terry against Chomp and Ace's attacks. It was eventually reclaimed by Max Taylor. ;Blazing Spin Attack :This was nearly used in Carnival of Chaos, but was interrupted by Helga's arrival. It was never mentioned for Terry again (but Rajasaurus used it). ;Tail Smash :Terry smacks the opponent with his tail. This defeated Pteranodon when Zoe attempted to save Iguanodon. ;Critical Block :Velociraptors block your opponent's move. It was first used by Seth against Chomp. ;Final Fury :Velociraptors attack your opponent, throwing them around. ;Heat Eruption :A volcano spews flaming hot meteors! It was obtained from Sheer's Mapusaurus and was used against the mind-controlled Genie, but was blocked by its Hydro Cutter. ;Magma Blaster :Terry collects fire in his mouth, then shoots it off as a beam. This was first and last used to attack the Dark Pterosaur. ;Ultimate Fire :Ram into your opponent while you are on fire. This was first used against Edmontonia, and last used against Gigas. TCG Lores ;Alpha Slash (Terry (DKCG, DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Terry (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Terry (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Terry (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Water (Terry (DKBD)) :If you have a Water Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Terry (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Terry (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assistance (Terry (DKTA)) :Fire Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Alpha Assistance (Terry (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Fire Master (Terry (Battle Mode) (DKCG, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Fire Super Moves. ;Combo Bite (Terry (Battle Mode) (DKCG)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. ;Loyal (Terry (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Terry (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Trivia *Unlike the other dinosaurs, Terry is the only dinosaur from Alpha Gang or D-Team that never fought his relatives of the tyrannosaurid family, although he fought Black Tyrannosaurus and Gigas, two other Tyrannosaurus that appeared in the anime, although both were altered. He also fought dinosaurs like Acrocanthosaurus and Saurophaganax although their both distantly related. *Terry's Japanese name oddly means Hassleberry (probably because of his certain skin color). *It is possible that Terry could be voiced by Bella Hudson given the slight simlarity in the voice if compared to other characters. Gallery Terry 1.jpg|Terry being summoned Spiny v Terry.jpg|Terry attacking Spiny in episode 2 Tail Smash (Terry) B06.jpg|Terry attacks Pteranodon Spinning Attack (Deinonychus) 07.jpg|Spinning Attack on Terry Tag Team (Terry-Pawpawsaurus) 08.jpg|Terry with Pawpawsaurus Tail Smash (Terry) A09.jpg|Terry attacks Ceratosaurus tyrannosaurus.jpg|Terry wallpaper File:Terry_calender.jpg|Terry calendar File:Terry01.jpg|Chibi Terry Terry DT anime.JPG|Terry with DinoTector applied Terry.png|Terry Chibi TCG Gallery Terry TCG Card.jpeg|Terry TCG Card (DKCG) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 2-DKTB.jpg|Terry TCG Card (DKTB) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 3-DKAA.jpg|Terry TCG Card (DKAA) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 4-DKBD.png|Terry TCG Card (DKBD) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 5-DKDS.png|Terry TCG Card (DKDS) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 6-DKTA (French).jpg|Terry TCG Card (DKTA) f1terry073-100-terry.jpg|Terry TCG Card (SAS) (French) Terry(Battle Mode) TCG Card.jpeg|Terry (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKCG) Tyrannosaurus - Terry Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.png|Terry (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Tyrannosaurus - Terry Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver (German).jpg|Terry (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Tyrannosaurus - Terry Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.png|Terry (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) Videos thumb|300px|left|(c) alainbeXD Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:TCG Category:Anime Category:Main Dinosaurs